


Pink Steven Oneshots

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Hiding in Plain Sight, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Silence, Smile, Staring, Steven Universe Future, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Oneshots including pink steven.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	1. Pink Protector

As he watches the world before him burn into ashes, he knew it would never touch him. His blood gushed out onto the floor like water spilling from a knocked over bottle. At the final moments he felt a force within him. Something more powerful than anything. His gaze fell to a blur of Pink colors and the world as he felt movement around him. He shut his eyes. He felt burning around him.

He screamed, waking to the familiar room he called his own. For once he felt a sensation of something around him. It was comforting him. Even if he couldn't see it he knew exactly what it was doing.

The gems rushed up the stairs to find steven sitting up. His face was pale and drenched in a cold sweat. They locked eyes with eachother. He had a small whimper before he pointed at the invisible force. The gems dismissed it and left.

Pink steven revealed himself to Steven silencing his cries like a mother to their child. His face void of anything.

Steven hugged the other him, whispering a small, "thank you." The pink presence hugged back, repeating his words. Steven didn't have to open his eyes to know pink Steven had a small smile. 

Pink steven disappeared from his sight, but he still knew he had eyes on him at all times.


	2. Stepping Out Of Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven brings Pink Steven to the summer festival.

Pink Steven copied Steven's idea of wearing board shorts and a tank top. He held Steven's hand the whole time. 

They both signed up for the volleyball tournament.

The gems and humans gathered for the tournament 

Steven sighed. "We can't have 7 people of this team, some needs to join the other team," he said.

No one moved.

Pink steven looked at the other team. He got up and walked over.

Steven looked at Pink Steven confused. "Huh?" He breathed.

Pink steven joined the other team full of only gems.

Pearl whistled telling everyone to take their places.

Steven took his place. Pearl threw the volleyball into Steven's team side and the team hit it over. The other team hit it back and Steven's team got it on the ground.

In the end, Pink Steven's team won.

They gave good games and disbanded.

Steven walked up to pink steven and tapped him on the shoulder. "What was that all about?" Steven asked.

Pink steven looked at steven. "I did what you would have done," Pink Steven said his voice like an echo.

Steven smiled. He hugged pink steven and Pink steven hugged back. They fused and normal steven spent his day talking to the locals and other worldly gems.


	3. Eye contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven asks for pink Steven's help.

"I don't know how..." Steven said.

"There are loads of guides on the internet about kissing," connie said. "Read a few and we can meet up tomorrow." Connie had left after that.

Steven unfused from pink steven. "Can you help me?" Steven asked.

Pink steven nodded grabbing his hand and teleporting to Steven's room. He opened an article on Steven's phone and read it.

Steven read from over his shoulder. 

Pink steven sat infront of steven staring into his eyes.

He kissed Steven lightly.

Steven pulled away. "Huh!?" He gasped. 

Pink steven nodded. He went and sat across the room. The two kept in eye contact. Pink steven fused with him again.


	4. Songs from the memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven hums a song.

Steven sat on the shore, the crystal gems had just left to sit with everyone. He looked looked over. Everyone was talking. He curled up close to his ukulele and hummed the tune to something he made when he was younger. At the end he silently whispered, "and Steven!" 

Pink Steven looked down on steven, he made himself visible to only Steven as the two talked and sang songs together.

Steven smiled and let Pink Steven leave.

The crystal gems walked over. "Awww, he fell asleep," they said.

Garnet picked steven up she took him to the house and put him to bed. 

He woke up to himself in a more pinkish look. He rushed down and to the bathroom he looked at himself. "What do I do!?" He said.

Pearl knocked on the door. "Hey steven everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just need to get ready," he said. He splashed water on his face and looked at the mirror. "If I am him in the mirror and me on the inside... am I two people?" He said. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the mirror again. He was himself now, he knew it.


End file.
